User talk:Captain Jag/Archive 3
Pagename If you create an article, please copy and paste the articles name into the article, instead of using . Thanks, 14:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It is code that slows down wikia. It's not necessary and it takes up far more space than the name. 19:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite handy, yes, but every other wikia writes it out, since it looks somewhat better when editing. And if that what BobaFett2 says is correct, that would be another point too. :S 13:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) patroller?? how do u become a patroller that sounds coool 23:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Im sorry about the edits,I just like the Batman theme.Is there any chance for that theme to come back. A new wiki please can you help on this wiki:http://legostarwarsoriginaltriolgy.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_star_wars_original_triolgy_Wiki Administrator * Congratulations, you are now an administrator! :) As you most likely already know, you now have the ability to protect and delete pages, block users, and grant users patroller and rollback rights. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask :) 23:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Sorry for the late message, but Congratulations on becoming the next Admin! You deserve it! Sorry for opposing you on your second RFA, reason being I didn't see a need to have many new admins, but since Gladiatoring asked to have his Admin rights removed I saw a need to have more Admins to replace the work that would have been done by him. Kind regards. 09:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Headers * I just put in my votes. If it edit conflicted or I added it to a old version, I don't know, but I didn't sit there and play with headers --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 15:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) MOCPages I will sometime later. Hey, do you have a MOCpages account? Lego lord 05:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Tonks Why did you delete the tonks article? I saw it was for speedy delete, I fixed the Lego-LEGO capitals, Fixed the avilible to available and Appernce to Appearance. Please let me rebuild it, well, i don't remember all the content.. so i'll have to backspace a few pages to get the info, please let me rebuild it. Re: Probably the former. 02:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll be on the IRC if you want to talk. 02:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Not without getting a lot of publicity about it. 02:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you just tell me your email? I'll send you it. I really don't feel like posting anything else on Brickipedia. 02:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on being the next administrator! Lego lord 02:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Contest 04:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC)}} Your welcome, though almost all of my edits are considered "low quality". I don't know why... ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Userpage lock Can you please semi-protect my userpage? It has encountered about two cases of vandalism so far. 02:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks.:) 17:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Same here, please. --Cligra 02:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I am the younger one, the older one uses a different account now, it remains a secret who he is. ---- We're in the darkest hour 02:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) WIth all the recent vandalisms, I feel I might as well get my user page protected. Can you semi-protect it too? 17:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for protecting my page, --Cligra 18:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) BOR/CCG stuff * Hey, as you probably know, the BOR and CCG have merged, and you're now a member of this new group. We could really use your help with coming up with entry requirements on this page. Thanks :) 05:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Friend Request Sure, I'll add you to mine too. 06:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Move Thanks you for your deportment in this matter; and I actually was informed by Samdo regarding the situation already. I have been meaning to correct my actions regarding the file moves. :) 00:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: * Hey, sounds ok to me, I'm not really bothered either way- if I'm looking for a serious list, I just use anyway. 00:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for patroller rights But what new stuff can i do? Clone gunner comanda jedi :Patrollers are trusted to make good edits, and as such aren't effected by rate limits when moving pages, can suppress a redirect when moving a page, and can rename files. 01:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::And their edits are automatically marked as patrolled (hence the name) 02:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, ya well I kinda never left, anyway thanks but I don't think I have the need for any user rights . regards Gladiatoring 00:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:LDD So, once I got into the LEGO Digital Designer, I found three things. db.lif, which couldn't work on LDD, and was modified on 2038-01-18:14 PM. Palettes, which showed a bunch of models? but the files could not be opened. Then there was preferences. ini, which opened through my computer security stuff. I could not open it as every time I did, it just scanned it. =( What should I do? Sincerely, 03:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! =) By the way, I've noticed that all the bricks are only available in red or white. Are there any other colours? Sincerely, 16:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was sent to see you. I created a page and it has the wrong title. What can I do about it? Zach 01:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) LDD Would you happen to know how to make the Black "Visors" on the clone helmets? -- 20:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Rating inconsistency Hi Captain Jag, I've been aware of rating inconsistencies in various pages. For example, I saw one page with just 1 sentence, and yet it has rating of 4. Also, I saw another page with more content, but it was rated 5. So, is it okay to change the rankings or do you have to be in one of those rating groups (BOR, CCG) in order to change ratings? Sincerely, 22:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) User Rights How do we gain user rights? You said you can grant them, but I first need to know how to get them and how trusted you must be to gain them. That is all. Grovyle4Life 00:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) URR Archive headings * My bad, I did actually add a heading the first time I did it, but my browser crashed while I was saving it and forgot the second time around 08:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Part 30169 and Scorpion Hi Captain Jag, UltrasonicNXT created a page called Part 30169, which is technically the same as Scorpion. Should part 30169 be a redirect to Scorpion or vice versa? Or should part 30169 just be deleted? We could say in Scorpion that part 30169 is the part number for Scorpion. Your advice would be most helpful Sincerely, 19:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) QCG Thanks for the advice. I have requested myself. 19:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : 19:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Double Warning I noticed that. I thought he needed to be slapped with the inappropriate warning though. Technically, he still has one strike though. --TheGrandEditor 02:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Thanks! 07:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Jag can you chat on the IRC with me?... Hey jag...SIR! jag! have you seen my new blog? if you have talk on my page! and comment on the blog and PLZ thats P-L-E-A-S-E for short! come on the irc! 19:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) User Page Editing Okay, so I can put curses all over my user page, and no one can edit them!? Matters of foul language take a much higher precedent over user page editing. Or, they SHOULD at least. I edited it for the good of everyone, anyways. I should be at fault that much less; you, being a Crown Knight, should see that. :Per ShermanTheMythran, there shouldn't be any foul language here. ::Wait, does that mean that you agree, or disagree? :| :::It means that I agree. Look up the word "per" on Dictionary.com. Never heard it used that way before...... ::::I'm just using it that way since I've seen others do it the same way here. (Per BobaFett2, Per Captain Jag, etc.) RE:: 19:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me. Can you tell me the link? -- - Drop your weapon, Mr. Fett. Which one? 21:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks -- - Drop your weapon, Fett. Which one? 23:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Parts Hi I wasn't really sure who to ask, but I went for you. Anyway, Can we have an automatic (hidden) category that gets tagged to all articles tagged 'part' that don't have part infoboxes. This would be a grat help Thanks 16:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) As quoted from Forum:A vote. "I don't think he should even be blocked- I mean, it's not a crime having an account if your brother has one as well." If you think that you should vote "do not block" for lego lord. 17:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: I discussed it with Kingcjc and he said that was a maximum. Just about everyone has voted or abstained. Yep. Anyhow, normally there is no community vote. At most there's an admin vote. I have no idea why there was a community vote...but the results were rather conclusive with most of the community abstaining or voting against Lego lord, for Swipe, and everyone voted against PID. But we can't know so it had to be crossed out. For all we know it could have been Lego_lord or PID on their little brother's account. Neither of them are blocked or banned. Swipe's case is different as his brother has created more sockpuppets than you can imagine and caused more disruption in the wiki as Lego_lord himself while Lego_lord has disrupted the community more than most understand. That was his original Username. Hi Hi Captain Jag. Can I copy your infobox on your user page? Just thought it would be polite to ask Thanks. 13:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC)s RE. The Wikia user one. I just want the outline code, I will change the colours, ect. Thanks. 19:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) How can I make an awesome signature???? Joshandpingu 11:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sort of like your's with the number of edits and stuff. Joshandpingu 04:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I have green? Joshandpingu 04:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I read the guide and from that I think it is Joshandpingu/sig . Is it? Joshandpingu 04:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Once I make a page called that, what do I actually do? Joshandpingu 04:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, the first time I accidently deleted the whole thing. Then I got rid of it to see if it would come back. Then I realised I had just missed a space and redid it without the mistake. Joshandpingu 05:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Undone Barnstar Is there a particular reason you undid Agent Trace's barnstar (if it's because she's underage, she also gave someone else a barnstar, but she put it in their comments section like she should have). --TheGrandEditor 02:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :That was going to be my other guess. --TheGrandEditor 02:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alright, I was once planning to and I guess I could. Thanks for your recommendation.:) 02:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks 16:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) If you are on right now could you deal with this? --Cligra 20:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. --Cligra 20:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Could you put "Property of BobaFett12d"? -- - Drop your weapon, Fett. Which one? 03:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Forum:New method of community discussion/voting I would have closed it, but it seems as if the discussion is still going on, so I think I should wait until that is setteled. I can see a consensus, a support for the new system, so I don't know if I should close it now or wait until the discussion has setteled again. And would it make sense to sysop-protect closed forums here, as BZPower does? Oh, and I need a list of where this new system would be used, that isn't really clear, but I'll mention that with the closure again. 09:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ajraddatz was driving me nuts, users who don't ever get out of blogs were as well (they didn't even know who he was but they kept complaining), and so forth. Skeleton shield Wow, what have I been missing? I always wanted printings on the shields... and now I can. Was it added when accessing LDD extended? :It's like a vocation to a job that I do not need - at least six months I guess, I see that things are clearing up now, but I don't want to interrupt a moment's peace, I may ruin it accidentally. Ratings changer * Yeah, I can't say I haven't been thinking about coming back... I might come back for a day in a few days and see how that goes. Anyway, just need to let a QCG member know that there's a new user, who's single-handedly changing ratings without being a member of the QCG (and they're putting things up to GA which need a vote anyway). Changes I came across were Star Wars to GA and Luke Skywalker to CA. I reverted those two, but he's probably made more changes. 05:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) yea thats my second account.My first one is called Frights knights (with Captain Jack Sparrow in the avatar) Re: BOTM * Wow, thanks :) Last time I looked, I was coming near last :) 02:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar * No worries :) Do you know if we have a logo for this month? I've got one sitting in my archives in the event that there's no logo, but if there is one and someone just hasn't changed it, I don't want to get in the way of that. 07:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) And another Double Ratings Hi, this page contains double ratings. 22:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) * Fixed. 00:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ooops...Im sorry about that. I misunderstood something. Thanks :p 05:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki pages in category: * Hey, well I would have thought having ||Category:Unrated Articles}} would've fixed it, but apparently it doesn't. Not sure what else to try really. I'll let you know if I think of anything. 08:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Bkg's * Had any luck with getting the backgrounds working? I know I haven't been successful with any of it, so good luck with it, and if there's anything I can do, let me know. Also, sorry for once again contesting completeness on the Anakin page (this is like the 3rd time?), reason at Brickipedia:CC/Anakin_Skywalker as usual. 06:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ** Haha, yeah I think we must have :) It takes me ages to figure out the code on those templates, and when I finally do, I just can't for the life of me figure out why it goes wrong. And then I forget all I learn about the template very quickly. About the white text, I actually saw that happening before you started editing there, so I think it's broken there. The weirder thing is when you add enough extra entries, the title text will go a dark blue, a colour which isn't specified anywhere in the code at all. I'm going to be trying something as soon as I have time to (may be a few weeks) to try and get it working, but I've pretty much tried everything I can think of a few times already, I doubt it'd be any different really :S 06:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) *** Wow, well done if that works- looks like we have a new supercoder :D I'm still not really actve due to computer problems and don't have the ability to really test it out right now, but if it works for you and some other people who kow the template well can test it out (like Samdo) and it works, then go ahead and put in the new code :) Again, well done, even if you do find a problem, you definitely look like you've made some progress 11:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates If you create a template, please change the letter next to the category too, please (the letter causes the template link in the category to be sorted after that letter, instead of "T" as in 'T'emplate. So a template called Template:Door would have D). 12:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) LBVG See http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Jag_(Character) and edit it as you like. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 02:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC)